1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for customizing settings in a communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for customizing settings in a communication device for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices are now commonly used in a wide variety of commercial, governmental, and personal applications. A communication device is any device capable of communicating with a user or another device. Non-limiting examples of communication devices include phones, including landline and cellular phones, walkie talkies, personal computers, personal digital assistants, music players, and laptop computers. Communication devices allow a user to execute a wide variety of applications, including executing voice calls, text messaging, internet browsing, music playback, memo recording, personal organization functions, e-mail, instant messaging, camera and camcorder applications, radio reception, video games, and modem functions for other devices.
Communication devices typically include a variety of functions that may be set to a particular setting. For example, a cellular phone has a variety of functions, such as ringer type, speaker volume, and background display brightness, that may be customized by a user. However, current methods for customizing settings for communication devices require that a user manually set each of the communication device functions to a desired setting. Because a communication device may have dozens or even hundreds of customizable settings, manually setting each communication device function to a desired setting is a laborious and time-consuming process. In addition, discovering how to initialize or change a setting for a particular function can be a difficult process, especially for users that are not familiar or comfortable with current communication device interface systems. Thus, a user may be prevented from customizing a setting at all.
Widely varied segments of the population use communication devices. For example, communication devices are used by people of all ages, from children to senior citizens. Communication devices are also used by people that have special needs, such as disabled or handicapped people. Current methods for customizing settings for communication devices do not take into account characteristics of particular segments of the population to facilitate initiating or changing settings for a communication device. Thus, these population segments are forced to manually initialize or change settings in communication devices to suit their particular needs, despite having needs that are common to others in their population segment.